Inside Their Minds
by BimatchiLychee27
Summary: Lucy has strong feelings for Alfendi. What goes on in her mind when she thinks of him? Alfendi has strong feelings for Lucy. What goes on in his mind when he thinks of her? Will there be a happy ending?
1. Inside Lucy's Mind

He's always on my mind. I can't stop thinking about him. I daydream and fantasize all the time. At work, I stare at him. Sometimes he catches me and we start staring at each other at each other until we both turn away. Its awkward, yes, but I sometimes wonder if he _wanted_ to stare at me. Other women think he's...weird. Maybe because of his other side. But, I don't think he's weird. I think he's funny, smart and kind. Unique. I'm not sure he loves me back.

We talk sometimes, but usually they are about work and cases. When we do talk about something other than work, they are really short conversations. I blush every time, but I control it. I doubt he notices. I doubt he loves me. He probably doesn't feel the same way I do.

How can I be sure? I dream about him almost every night. In my dreams, he hugs me, and says how much he loves me. Recently, I had a dream where we were about to kiss. Unfortunately, I woke up before it happened. I've liked a lot of boys during my school days, but...he's different. I feel different. I haven't felt like this...ever! This is love. I'm sure of it.

Argh! What will it take for you to love me? Every night, I wish on a star. Every day, when I pass that wishing well, I wish on a coin and drop it in. I wish all the time, but it never comes true. I'm I a hopeless romantic or what? Maybe I should tell him how I feel. There may be a slight chance he loves me back.

My heart beats faster every time I see him. My palms become sweaty and I can't help but smile inside. I sit here in the Mystery Room, waiting for him. Waiting for my love. Thinking of Prof. "Prof, do you feel the way I do?" I whisper to myself. "Is there something between us?" I begun to talk mindlessly, not realizing my voice was getting louder every sentence. "Do you think of me? Do you fantasize about me? Do you feel different around me? Do you wish for my love? Do you dream of me? Does your heart pound every time your eyes lay on me?" I hardly noticed I was already almost shouting. "Prof!" I yelled. "Do you love me!?"

The door opened and my love walked in. I snapped back to reality. I couldn't believe a just did that! Embarrassment consumed me, but suddenly, one word Prof said pulled me out and into a world of happiness. "Yes..."


	2. Inside Alfendi's Mind

I woke up only to see darkness. I looked at the glow clock Lucy bought me. _01:43_ I lay in my bed rubbing my forehead, wishing I hadn't woken up yet. I was having the most wonderful dream: Lucy and I were dancing on a cloud high in the midnight sky, our eyes never leaving each others. The stars glowed brighter just for us. Abruptly, she stopped and opened her mouth to speak. "Prof..."

"Yes, my darling?" Lucy leaned in close. So close, our lips were almost touching. "Prof, I lo-" Then I woke up.

Argh! If only it was real. If she really did love me and said it. But, it was just a dream and its my own imagination. Why do I keep thinking about her? Why do I keep dreaming about her? Why doesn't my superior mind just let it go? She doesn't love me! It's obvious she doesn't! After all, who would want to love me? I'm crazy and threaten her almost everyday. I'm not good looking either. Why would she love me...?

I stare at her constantly and my heart sometimes beats more rapidly. Though, she does tend to stare at me too. Maybe she stares at me because I stare at her? She blushes too. Quite often actually. She goes red in her cheeks and smiles to herself.

No, no, no, no. I imagined all this. _Maybe_ I did. Maybe I loved her so much, and wanted all this to happen, my mind has made it up. Argh! Why am I so afraid to tell her!? She must know that I love her. If I don't, I'll grow old and regret never telling her. I grow old and die as a lonely man, so I must tell her. But, what if she doesn't love me back? My heart would be shattered. Dropped, only for it to become a million pieces that once made a heart that belonged to Lucy.

I want to hold her in my arms, kiss her, and say, "I love you." Everywhere we walk together, I want to be hand-in-hand with her. I want to stare at her, without it being awkward. I want to love her, and her, love me. I want to be with her forever. I want to know that she loves me and we'll say it to each other every day. I want her to return the love I have for her.

* * *

A walked down the hallway, towards the Mystery Room. I noticed the door was unlocked, so I guess Lucy was already in there. Early, for once. I was about to open the door, when I could her her talking to herself. I pushed my ear to the door and listened.

"Do you think of me? Do you fantasize about me?" Her voice was getting louder, every sentence she said. "Do you feel different around me? Do you wish for my love? Do you dream of me? Does your heart pound every time your eyes lay on me? Prof," my ears perked up when I heard my nickname. "Do you love me!?" I quickly opened the door and walked in. Lucy whirled around and her face went bright pink. "Yes..." I said. I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered, "I love you."

"Prof, am I dreaming?"

"No, Lucy. This isn't a fantasy. This isn't a dream. Our love is reality."


End file.
